DragonBall z:Duel of the Ultimate Saiyans
Prologue-Meeting of the Ultimate Saiyans One week after the defeat of Terror: "Ok Kakarot the first lesson to the Absorbtion Field technique,is by first stretching your arms and legs out.Next create an Explosive Wave,but don't expand the energy,pull it in.Like this!"Torock started to suck in energy from everything around him after he explained his technique to Goku. "Alright,here goes!"Even though it was one of the first times he used it,the technique almost worked with only a small problem. "Good.You almost had it there."Torock encouraged. "Wait,do you sense that power?"Goku asked. "Yeah it...it's getting closer."Muttered Torock. "The power seems like its coming from Elder Kai's planet."Answered Goku. "I'm not sure where that is.But you do.Alright I'll just hold on to you since you know where to go."Torock decided. "Ok,here goes."Goku commented before he used his Instant-Transmission. "I sense a huge power!"Indicated Torock. "Who are you?Asked both Torock and Goku towards a powerful Saiyan. Chapter 1-Ultimate Clash "My name's Goruto and I am a Saiyan.I came when I sensed your gigantic power levels.I wanted to test your skills.Would you mind that?"Goruto said. "Alright let's do it."Goku said as he got ready.Goku flew at Goruto,but Goruto simply punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the air, "Haaaaaaa"Goruto screamed as he turned into Ultimate Goruto.He teleported at a very high speed toward Goku,and unleashed a barrage of attacks on him. "Hehehe this is fun."Goku muttered as he transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. The two saiyans gave each other a barrage of blows,and Goruto finally used a ki blast on goku,defeating him. "Alright my turn!"Roared the mighty Torock as turned SSjj3. Torock and Goruto fought evenly at first.Torock punched Goruto's face multiple times.Then Goruto teleported behind him and kicked him in the back."Play times over."Goruto grunted as his hair turned white,it grew much longer,his chest got hairy like a Great Ape.In addition his muscles grew.Now the Ultimate Super Saiyan then battered Torock with punches. "Your good...I'll give you that.But I'm done playing games,with you!"Torock yelled his lungs out as he turned into his True Super Saiyan form. Torock started charging his ultimate attack,Crimson Omega.Goruto flew toward Torock at his top speed,but Torock transported behind him with his Instant-Transmission. "CRIMSON OMEGA!"Torock fired his attack and dealt a painful blow to Goruto. Goruto fell to one knee in pain"Grrrrrrr"Grunted Goruto as Torock walked toward him to finish the battle. In bits of energy,Goruto created two golden energy swords.He rapidly slashed Torock.Then he kicked him In the air.Finally he thrusts his swords together and fired a massive energy beam at Torock.Torock barely dodged it but was still damaged by the sword attacks.Goruto teleported behind him and slammed him to the ground.Torock then charged his Crimson Omega.Goruto teleported a distance away,then he thrusts his hands in the air and created a giant red energy ball,he condensed it to a smaller sphere and then fired a collosall red energy beam "POSITRON CANNON!!!"Goruto shouted as he fired it. "CRIMSON OMEGA!!!!"Torock shouted as he fired his ultimate attack. The two beams struggled against each other,lifting rock and the ground beneath them cracked under the power of the attacks.The beams imploded.Goruto then rushed at Torock and punched him.However it was an after image and Torock kicked him in the back.Goruto unleashed a barrage of jabs and kicks on Torock,Then Torock shot a ki sphere in Goruto's stomach. "Hehehe"Goruto laughed,"You really are a tough one.I really am struggling to keep up with you."Goruto Admitted" Same here."Torock responded. The two Saiyans rushed at each other and rapidly punched each other.Suddenly both Saiyans disappeared.Then they reappeared.They were back to back.Neither moved. "Hmm.It seems our powerlevels our quite equal.But who will fall first?"Torock asked. "It will be you!"Yelled both Saiyans as they disappeared again. Their fist clashed together,making the sky thunder.Then it started lighting.Both Saiyans punched each other at the same time in the face,sending each other flying in the opposite direction. "You will lose Torock."Admitted Goruto. "Hahaha.We'll see about that."Responded Torock. Both Saiyans then charged at each other at their top speed.They punched each other and fell back.Goruto then attempted to kick Torock in the face but Torock caught it and punched Goruto in the stomach.Goruto reeled back and Torock attempted to teleport behind him and kick him.However when Torock teleported behind Goruto,the Saiyan elbowed Torock in the face and then kicked him in the face "Heh,Torock,you always were my greatest rival"goruto said. "What you know me?"Torock asked"Heh,yeah,on Planet Vegeta remember?"Goruto said. Torock then saw an image of a smaller and younger Goruto. That's right!Now I remember you Goruto.I remember always sparring with you"Torock muttered "Right,buddy,You know I'm rawly hurt that you didn't remember me."Goruto joked" "Hehehe,now I'm really gonna win."Torock laughed. "IM STRONGER!!!"The two shouted as they both struck each other at the same time.Goruto flew underneath and kicked torock in the air. "CRIMSON KAMEHAMEHA!!!!"Torock screamed as he fired a Crimson Kamehameha Wave.But to no avail Goruto deflected it and dashed at Torock.He uppercutted him in the face.Then he grabbed his foot and threw Torock. "GALICK GUN!"Goruto yelled as he fired a purple energy wave. But Torock teleported behind his rival and trapped him in a Full Nelson. "ABSORBTION FIELD!"Yelled Torock as he drained some of Goruto's energy. Goruto released a burst of energy which overloaded the field.Then he teleported to safety,on the ground. "TIME TO END THIS!"They screamed as they charged and their auras flared. "Ya know,I haven't showed this technique to anyone except a planet full of powerful evil aliens.I sadly killed all of the aliens..."Admitted Torock. Goruto gasped as Torock's energy suddenly doubled then tripled! "WITNESS MY ULTIMATE POWER!"Torock shot a huge power ball into the air."ENERGY BALL MIX WITH THE OXYGEN!"Finally Torock transformed....into a Great Ape. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"Yelled Goruto as he took a few steps back. "ROARRRR!!! The Torock Great Ape roared and stomped the ground with his yellow feet. But before Goruto could responded he started to transform. "HAHAHAHAHA.UNLIKE MOST SAIYANS I CAN CONTROL MY GREAT APE FORM.CAN'T YOU?"Torock asked. Chapter 2-Great Ape Smash! Torock effortlessly pummeled Goruto.He suddenly got up,"I-Im not gonna lose!"Goruto said. "KAIOKEN!!!!!!"He screamed as his aura turned red and his power increased. "SO YOU CAN CONTROL YOUR GREAT APE FORM.NOT TO MENTION YOU CAN USE MOVES LIKE THE KAIOKEN.INTERESTING."Said Torock as he punched Goruto's Great Ape snout. The two Great Apes locked each others hands together,and started head-butting each other.Both giants transported away from each other. "CRIMSON KAMEHAMEHA!"Torock fired. "GALICK GUN!"Goruto fired. Both energy attacks destroyed mountains with ease. "YOU FELL FOR MY TRAP!"Torock roared. Torock stopped his attack,while Goruto's attack came straight toward him. "ABSORBTION FIELD!"Torock used as he absorbed all of the blast's energy."YOU'VE LOST!"Roared Torock as he used his new absorbed energy to pummeled Goruto. "GIVE UP."Said Torock to the downed Goruto. "N-never"Goruto said to Torock "Kaiokenx2!!!!!!"Goruto screamed as his aura flared red and he headbutt torock in the stomach,he then used a mouth blast on torock. Goruto reverted to his normal form,after a loss of energy. "Hahahaha"Torock laughed. Suddenly Goruto smirked and thrust his left hand in the air,he then shot and energy beam and destroyed the power ball. Torock reverted back to his normal form,"You have lost"Goruto muttered before teleporting in front of Torock"KAIOKEN" he screamed and beat Torock around. He then reverted to normal,after overusing the Kaioken,his body is weakening,Torock got up but was in horrible pain. Torock caughed up blood as Goruto was also in pain from the kaioken. "I........guess......I shouldve trained my great ape form"goruto admitted"Im lucky I have kaioken"he continued. "It won't help.The energy you have given me is far more powerful than you can imagine...Think.Now that you have reverted me back to my True Saiyan form,and the fact that all that energy was in me as a Great Ape,my energy has expanded beyond belief.Basically you have dumped all that energy you had in your Great Ape form into me."Torock explained. "YOU'RE DOOMED NOW!CRIMSON OMEGA TIME 100!!!"Torock fired his amplified move. The attack hit Goruto and made a hole in the Kai's planet.The dust cleared,and Goruto was bleeding and breathing hard.Gorutos frustration increased. "Huff......Huff......."Goruto panted. "Okay,time to use my brain."Goruto muttered. He then stood still.Torock rushed at him."I got you."Goruto muttered."He then spread his arms out wide"ABSORTION FIELD"He said. Then he absorbed a portion of Torock's energy,however he wasn't trained for it,he was soon overcome,and only absorbed enough for equal power. "Heheheh you are a quick learner."Torock laughed Goruto cupped his hands in front of him."Super Conductor Wave!"He shouted. Torock easily dodged it,however Goruto curved it and hit Torock,damaging him.The two fighters charged Alpha Galick gun,and Crimson Kamehameha. "ALPHA.......GALICK GUN"Goruto shouted. "CRIMSON KAMEHAMEHA"Torock shouted. The two beams struggled against each other. "KAIOKEN!"Goruto shouted,and his beam pushed Torock's back. "TIMES TEN!"Torock shouted as his beam toppled over Goruto's blast. The attack hit Goruto but he was still holding the attack off. "How about I give you a taste of your own medicine?!"Yelled Goruto as he started pushing the attack back toward Torock. "Damnitt.Alright bring it on!"Roared Torock as he pushed his own attack toward Goruto. Goruto and Torock got closer and closer toward each other until the attack blew up.Both Saiyans were on the ground next to each other breathing heavily after that blast. "I have to admit that your powerful Goruto.No other enemy or rival has ever matched me in strength,power,or well anything else.Thank you.Maybe some other day we could fight together."Admitted Torock. "I bet that's true,hahahaha,but I feel the same.I always tried to fool myself into believing I'm stronger than you,but that's just not the case.We're equal."Goruto admitted."Torock,you are truly the most powerful saiyan....well along with me that is"Goruto muttered. "Ya know what?The only other person to come close to beating me was Terror.If only you could fight him.It would be close but you would prevail..."Responded Torock. He drifted off to the time were he defeated Terror. "CRIMSON HOLE CANNON!"Torock yelled. "NO TOROCK!!!!"Roared Terror as he was thrown into the Sun.....or so he thought. What really happened: "NO TOROCK!!!!"Roared Terror as he was being pushed toward the Sun."You win Torock..."Terror thought as he closed his eyes. But suddenly the bomb curved.Terror had a stroke of luck. "ABSORBTION FIELD!"Terror yelled as he absorbed the bomb."I better get to a planet before I die of a lack of air."Terror thought as he flew though space to a nearby planet. Terror rested on the planet for a week.Since he recovered from near death...he would be twice as powerful as before.There was residents on the planet but,unlike Broly,Terror didn't kill anyone as he was calmer.These resident of this planet fed him but worst of all they gave him strength enhancing pills.These pills would also allow him to hold his breath for long periods of time. "So do you think you could take him?"Asked Torock. "That terror sounds like a pain"Goruto said.I wonder how strong he really is?"Goruto continued. Chapter 3-The Return Of Terror "Well now,we can beat him,but before he was a hell of a lot of trouble"Torock admitted. "Alright Goruto lets head back to Earth.Goku are you ready?"Torock asked. "Yeah.I'm kinda getting hungry anyway!"Goku laughed. The Saiyans laughed as Goku held Torock's and Goruto's shoulder and used his Instant-Transmission to get them to Earth. The three Saiyans transported by a nearby city.Suddenly they sensed a large power level. You feel that?"Goruto asked. "Yeah.What can that be"Torock replied. Suddenly a comet headed straight towards them.The comet then pounded the ground,creating a huge crater,it was a saiyan ship.Suddenly a familiar face came out of the ship.It was Terror who stepped out! "Hello Torock"he said as he chuckled evilly. "What the...."Goruto started as he was punched in the stomach by Terror. "Noooo!"Torock shouted as he dashed at Terror. Terror easily smacked Torock aside.After that he shot a ki blast at Goku knocking him out.The saiyans were unconscious and they were already weakened from their previose battle. "That was it?Hehehehehee no.....I want this to be good"Terror said as he dashed to a city. Dylan Peterson felt a sudden decrease in ki. "What could that be?Uncle?"She thought,she then put on her martial arts clothing and dashed to the change. She gasped as she saw Goruto and Torock knocked out. "UNCLE!"She shouted as she went to Goruto. Goruto woke up. "Torock wake up!"Goruto shouted to his friend. "How do we beat him?Goruto asked.Who is he?"Goruto continued. "T-that's terror,but he was never that powerful before!"Torock said. Suddenly they saw a large explosion in the west city. "Cmon!"Torock shouted as he flew to the city. They saw Terror destroying everything. "STOP!"Goruto screamed as he turned Super Saiyan and kicked Terror in the face. Terror was unaffected and caught Goruto in a bear hug.He tried to break his back. "UNCLE"Dylan screamed as she turned Super Saiyan and punched Terror. "No more play!"Torock screamed as he turned True Super Saiyan. Goruto followed and turned Ultimate Super Saiyan. "I have become far beyond anything."Terror screamed as he turned into his new ultimate form. It's called the Chaos Saiyan Form. His hair turned red and black with red and black ki lighting flowing around him.This form over powered all of the Saiyans forms.He now has the powerlevel of 2 Super Saiyan 3's. He repelled Goruto and Torock.Dylan shot a ki blast at Terrors stomach,she then reverted to normal. "Dylan r-"Goruto started as he got punched in the face. "CRIMSON REAPER!"Torock screamed as he shot his attack beam. Terror deflected it and slammed Torock into the ground.Dylan turned Super Saiyan again and gave Terror a barrage of blows.Terror grabbed her fist and started choking her.In anger her hair became spikier and electricity flowed over her body.She has achieved the Super Saiyan 2 level.She gave Terror an uppercut.Torock,Dylan,and Goruto all attacked Terror at once.Terror smirked. "Is that all."He teased before he unleashed an explosive wave. "Listen Terror.I'm the one you want.Not them!"Torock yelled as he powered up to the peak of his powerlevel. "Take up for them as you please.But I will take on anyone of you weaklings.No matter the age."Terror laughed as he looked over at Dylan. "Leave her alone.She is a child.You aren't.Now if you want to fight I will."Torock responded. "Fine.Shall we begin?"Terror asked. Both Saiyans looked at each other...Not blinking.Suddenly they were gone.Then they quickly disappeared,then reappeared over and over.They became visible for a second.All Goruto and Dylan could see was Terror landing bloodshedding punches on Torock's face.Torock was slammed into the ground.Terror flew toward Torock with his unbelievable speed. "Instant-Transmission!"Torock whispered as he disappeared far above Terror. "CRIM...SON...O..ME..GA!!!"Torock fired at Terror who was getting up from the crash. "OMEGA BLAZER!!!"Terror fired as their beams clashed. "GUYS HELP ME!!!"Torock yelled over to Goruto and Dylan. They fired their main energy attacks that pushed Terror's attack back at him. "Hahaha.Even my own attack doesn't hurt me."Terror smirked as he clotheslined Torock and Goruto. Goruto teleported behind Terror and created two golden energy swords.He rapidly slashed Terror,he then stabbed Terror in the stomach. "Grrrrrrr......."Terror grunted. Suddenly Goruto overloaded his swords with power and they created a golden energy beam.Terror was slightly hurt by the attack,Terror then dashed in front of Goruto and rapidly punched him in the stomach.Goruto coughed out blood.Then Terror kicked the saiyan in the face.Torock rapidly shot ki blasts at his nemesis.Dylan flew at terror. "No!!"Goruto screamed,Terror charged his attack. "OMEGA BLAZER!"He said as he hurled a large Blue ball of energy. Goruto teleported in front of the blast and took it for his niece,he fell to the ground from pain. "DONT.......HURT........UNCLE!"Dylan screamed as she slammed herself into Terror's stomach. She kicked him in the air,she rapidly fired ki blasts at him.Terror stood unhurt,Goruto finally got up and was in his normal form,he lifted one hand in the air,he took all the energy from the living organisms of earth. "Is that the spirit bomb?"Dylan asked,suddenly,Goruto turned Ultimate Super Saiyan and absorbed the spirit bomb. He gained amazing power and fought evenly with Terror.Terror kneed him in the stomach,Goruto then slammed Terror into the ground. "Quickly,we must finish him before my spirit power runs out!"Goruto said. "Right!"Torock said, and went back to attacking Terror. They disappeared into the air, each trying to gain the upper hand. Dylan flew towards Goruto, unable to keep up with Torock and Terror's movement. She asked. "Are you ready yet?" She was worried, she almost saw her beloved uncle die in front of her. Goruto smiled and charged Terror, who noticed the movement and disappeared-But not fast enough. A strong uppercut and a kick to his face sent Terror flying backwards. Dylan watched the fight, anxiety in her gut. She saw them, thought they where evenly matched, but Goruto was overwhelming Terror by the minute. Blood gushed from Terror's mouth as Gortuo slammed him agaisnt a nearby boulder. The boulder crumbled at the force, and even Torock was wide-eyed at Goruto's fury. "You can fight back all you want...but in the end your struggle will in vain!"Terror roared as he fired multiple Omega Blazers at Goruto which pushed him back a little. "Listen Goruto and Dylan I want you two,to shoot your most powerful attack at me!"Torock telled as he started spreading his arms and legs. "But To-"Goruto was cut shot. "No buts.BOTH OF YOUR MOST POWERFUL ATTACKS NOW!!!"Torock interupted. "FAMILY ALPHA GALIK GUN!!!"Goruto and Dylan fired as Torock absorbed all of their power. The smoke cleared...Torock's hair was Crimson Red.His hair was still short. "I am the hero that lurks in all Villians hearts.Villans fear me like a child fears a monster under their beds.I am...THE CRIMSON SAIYAN!!!"Torock bursted. Torock teleported behind Terror and kicked him toward Goruto. "ATTACK!"Torock commanded. Goruto punched Terror back at Torock,but Terror teleported behind Torock and kicked him in to Goruto. "The fun is only starting."Terror said with a evil smirk as he opened a capsule and swallowed a 'Ki pill.'Which gave Terror's powerlevel a terrifying boost. Torock moved his arms toward his chest.He cupped his and began to say. "CRIM...SON...ULTIMA!!!"Torock fired his Ultimate huge bomb attack. "Oh so you have forgotten."Terror laughed as he absorbed the attack. "We're in trouble."Dylan Gasped. Terror released a frightening explosive wave. It sent Dylan, Torock, and Goruto flying. They each slammed hard into boulders. Terror chuckled and slowly descended towards Torock. "So, 'old friend', lets say we finish this!" He grabbed Torock by his throat and laughed as he gasped for breath. Out of the corner of his eye, Torock noticed Dylan creep behind them. He slowly shook his head, but Dylan didn't notice. She lunged towards them, turning Super Saiyan 2. Effortlessly, Terror moved out of the way, still holding Torock. Anger flared in her body as she attacked again and again. She was able to land one blow, but Terror scoffed and hit her full in her mouth. Blood fell, and she collapsed. Goruto was able to hit Terror hard enough to let go of Torock. Terror laughed, and said."So your all up, eh? So be it. No matter if your old rivals, or children."He looked at Dylan."I will destroy you and this miserable planet with you and your families with it!" With that he charged, only to have a stranger swoop out of nowhere and land a startling kick to Terror's mouth. "Wh-who was that?!" Torock exclaimed. "Thats Mom!!" Dylan cried, and Goruto said. "Sister?!" The Super Saiyan was immensely powerful, but maybe not enough for Terror. Her hair was no longer in a mother's haircut, it was golden and long. She wore her old Saiyan armor, and was looking for blood. "For that,you will die first!"Terror smirked before he rushed toward Dylan's mom. He slammed his fist into her stomach which sent her flying toward the rest of the Saiyans. "Uh-I guess we can get to know each other after this 'war'."Torock snickered as they all charged toward Terror. "Fools!"Terror thought to himself. Terror simply yelled as loud as he could possibly make it.It was so loud it hurt all of the Saiyans. "Annoying pest."Terror smirked before he fired multiple Omega Blazers. Torock rushed at Terror in the process he managed to snatch one of Terror's 'Ki Pills'. "Got it."Torock thought to himself."Have a taste of your own medicine!"Torock continued before he swallowed the pill. "Now that's power.Maybe we can fight on par now...Maybe not."Terror laughed evilly. The two were evenly matched.Not a moment went by were one of them had the advantage over the other one. "OMEGA ULTIMA!!!"Torock fired. "OMEGA INFERNO"Terror fired. The rest of the Saiyans looked in awe.They were speechless.Helpless to there own still movements.The two blast collided,destroying everything around them. The force sent the rest of the Saiyans flying away. Zahsal (Dylan's mother) stumbled to her feet. She limped towards her duaghter and brother, nose bleeding, her arm broken.Her eyes averted to where Torock and Terror were. They still stood, motionless, shocked to see the other still standing. They launched an attack again and again, each getting more furious by the second. Dylan quickly woke Goruto up, and they watched from a distance as the two Saiyans threw punches. Zahsal looked over their wounds. Dylan's lip was bleeding, Goruto had a swollen eye, and his arm might have been broken. Her own wounds were not too serious, but they angrily thought evil things about Terror. Goruto stood, and screamed. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" He went on full power and sped towards them. He attacked, but fury was in control of his mind, and he blindly threw punches, hitting inaminate, but missing Terror. Zahsal stood as well and went Super Saiyan 3. She attacked as well, and brother and sister moved in sync as they attacked Terror. Terror lunged his fists forward, giving each a hard uppercut. Shocked looks on both their faces was accompanied by blood from their mouths. Dylan's eyes filled with tears and she screamed as she lunged at Terror, she was bloodthristy. She had lost all control of her emotions, her hair turning golden once again. Dylan landed a clean blow in Terror's face.She kicked him in the face. "Guys donate your energy to me!"Goruto said. The Saiyans all gave a portion of their energy to him.Goruto's hair turned gold again,it was long and his chest had golden hair all over it(similar to ultimate super saiyan) "I have the Spirit of a Saiyan warrior.I am the Spirit Super Saiyan"Goruto said as he dashed at Terror,he gave him a barrage of blows alongside Torock,they dealt painful blows to him,he crashed into a boulder. "Guys,charge your ultimate attacks"He said as he charged his Ultimate Positron Cannon. Torock charged his Crimson Ultima,while the other two charged their Alpha Galick Gun attacks. "ULTIMATE CRIMSON CORONA WAVE!!!"They screamed as their beams combined into one massive white energy beam. It hit Terror at full force.Terror was breathing heavily and bleeding. "DIE ALREADY!"Goruto shouted in frustration. Chapter 5-True Evil "Why don't I join in on the fun?"Terror asked them as he pushed the blast back with his Omega Hell Blaze. His attack was on par with their mixed beams and bomb attacks. "HAAA!"Every Saiyan yelled as their attacks pushed each other back. Craters formed.Mountains crumbled.The Earth was now at risk...Once again. "End this my Terror."Said an unknown voice. "Yes....master."Terror whispered. "Wait.Did he just say,what I think he said?"Torock thought as he finally realized...he was under a spell. "Master.What shall I do once I kill these weaklings?"Terror questioned his master. "....Dispose of the planet..."His master told him. "As you wish."Terror responded as he pushed the energy attack back further. "Terror!Who is your master?!"Torock yelled. Terror said nothing.He only pushed the attack further.Suddenly the worst thing possible happened...An M appeared on his head. "FEEL MY WRATH!!!"Terror exclaimed. "Wait...That M...THAT'S THE M THAT APPEARED ON THE ALIENS ON THAT PLANET THAT I THOUGHT I DESTROYED!!!"Torock admitted. It turns out not all of the creatures like Babbidi,named Majins,were killed.Unluckly for Terror,one of the Majins put a spell on him when he was sleeping.He was now Majin Terror. "Everyone hold him off.When I use my Instant Transmission move it will make our attack decline in attack strength.Be sure to use ALL of your strength so it won't come back to hit you."Torock commanded. Torock used his Instant Transmission move and teleported behind Terror. "ABSORBTION FIELD!!!"Torock used his move but it backfired. All of the Saiyans attacks blew up.The negative energy from Terror was completly drained.Even Terror didn't hate or want to kill Torock anymore.But the story is different for Torock. "Ha...ha..hahahaha!"Torock laughed evilly. Torock now has a M on his forehead.He is Majin Torock. "It seems I have a new slave."Terror's former master said to Torock. "Master.Come out of hiding and show yourself to these other Saiyans!"Torock commanded. "How dare you!Fine."Torock's master appeared. "....Die!"Torock roared as he killed his 'master.'AGHH!"Torock continued as he held his head. "What's wrong?"Goruto asked. "NOOO!GET OUT OF....ME!!!"Torock yelled as a black shadow looking demon emerged from his body. The demon had a red M and a black body.It was completly evil.Goruto rushed to Torock. "Are you ok?"He asked. "Yeah.It that...me?"Torock asked. "I think."Goruto answered. Suddenly the shadow went through all of the saiyans.Soon a shadow emerged from each one of them.A demon version of Torock,Goruto,Terror,Zahsal,Dylan,and Goku descended to the ground.Each turned into flesh and blood instead of shadows. "We are Majins."The Majin Saiyans said as they rushed toward their counterparts. "So Terror,are you on our side?"Torock asked hoping his question would be answered with a yes. "For now."Terror suprisingly answered. "GO!"Torock commanded the team. Each Saiyan fought their counterpart. The battlefield and the Earth's surface was getting bloodier and bloodier by the second. The real Saiyans and hybrids(Dylan) were already weakened by their old foe Terror. "Why...Wont...You...DIE!!!" screamed Zahsal as she murderously punched her demon, it meerily snickered, and slammed her back. "Grr!!!" Torock angrily slammed down his opponent down.Like Zahsal's counterpart, it barely flinched and kicked him sharply in his stomach. Furious, he shot it with a ki blast. Dylan furiously landed punches repeatedly on her enemy, but it anticipated her every move. 'How are we supposed to fight enemies with the same moves?!' She angrily thought, and cried out when the demon slammed her into a boulder. Goku determinedly laid blows to the demon, each zippiing at each other to land blows. 'This is getting exciting' He thought as they kept at it. Terror thought he was overwhelming his opponent. Now he felt what his old foes felt when they fought. Goruto seemed to be the only one(besides Torock) who was beating his demon. It didnt seem too smart, and was dealt with many blows. "LET'S FINISH THIS!!!" Goruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he dealt a 'fatal' blow to the demon. "It seems we are beating them!"Torock yelled over to Goruto. "No.The fight has only begun!"Yelled his counterpart. The two rushed at each other once again only to have both of them get punched toward the opposite side. "OMEGA ULTIMA!"Torock fired. "NEGATIVE ULTIMA!"Majin Torock fired. One beam was red and the other was black.The two blast seemed to be made for each other to collide.The attacks blew up into a black smoke.Both Saiyans once again rushed through it. "DIE!"Torock yelled before he kicked his counterpart in the head which sent him flying. Meanwhile,Terror was fighting off his counterpart with trouble.When he punched the other one kicked.And Vice Versa. Dylan was evidently losing to her counterpart. It smirked as it blasted her away. She hit a nearby boulder hard enough to break it. 'Why doesn't it have a tail too?' She thought as she stumbled to her feet. Terror threw fast kicks and punches, but the demon was quick to avoid it. He was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Dammit die already!!!" Zahsal was exhausted, but as she fought she wondered."Why won't they die?They are just like us but-"She was cut off by her counterpart's attack. Goku defended himself, and tried to land a kick on the Majinn Goku. It blocked easily, and threw him off. Torock roared, and slammed into the Majin Torock. It actually winced, but the small flinch easily disappeared and slammed its fist into the side of his head.Torock and his 'twin' gripped hands. "HAAA"Torock exploded as he jumped up and kneed his 'twin' in the face. Then he did a flip over his 'twin',still gripping his hands hard and threw him across the rocky 'areana'. "CRIMSON ULTIMA"Torock fired at his demon. BOOM the attack went.The smoke cleared and nothing was left of his demon. "Finally."Torock whispered. The demon thought carefully. Already, one of his minions were down, but if he could turn one into his own, it would work. An evil smile lit up his lips. Raising his hands, he began making Dylan into a Majinn. She tried her best to fight the overwhelming desire. She fell face first into the dirt. "Dylan, are you alright??" Her mother said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just fine, dear Mother." Dylan's voice sounded, and awkwardly, she stood, an M on her forehead. A creepy grin came on Dylan's face. "I dont understand. I thought only those with evil could be overwhel-" Zahsal cried as Dylan slammed her fist into her own mother's mouth. Blood spilled, and Zahsal wiped her mouth, surprised. Dylan attacked again, this time grabbing her mother's leg and slamming her into the ground. Goruto zipped in and held Dylan with his arms wrapped around her neck. "Stay with us Dylan!" He yelled. Dylan struggled, then her hand lit up with a blue light, and blasted him off. Dylan became a Super Saiyan, and threw a barrage of punches, each hitting her beloved Uncle. Goruto went Super Saiyan 2, and slammed his fist into her stomach, sending her backward. Dylan turned her attention to Terror. "Prepare to feel the pain you caused so many to feel!!" She shrieked, and shot ki blasts, hitting him everywhere. Terror grabbed her arm and hit her into a boulder. Goruto blocked Dylan's kicks, and tried to land a kick on her face, which she blocked effortlessly. "KAIO-KEN X30!!!" Goruto yelled, and the red aura lit him up. His barrages of punches landed on Dylan, but she flew up higher, and grinned. Seems your getting soft, Uncle. Why not fight me like you fought Terror?" She kicked Zahsal hard in the face, grabbed her arm and kicked her in the gut. Torock had enough of this. With a roar, he punched the Majin harder and harder, until she collapsed onto the floor. "Finally.." Goruto said, and leaned over Dylan. Realizing too late, he was blasted hard in the stomach. Dylan laughed manically, her green eyes flittering from Goku, Terror, Zahsal, Torock, and Goruto. "C'mon. You fools want me? Come, fight me all at once!" She cried arogantly, and went into a battle stance. "She's just a girl.Listen we can't kill her...but you can kill me."Torock annouced. "Fine with me."Terror laughed. "I know you guys won't like it,but if I absorb enough of the negative energy,like with Terror,she would be cleansed of her evil."Torock said sadly as he charged toward Dylan. "You would hit an inniccent girl like me would you?"Majin Dylan said with a cute look on her face. "Your not inniccent but Dylan is!"Torock yelled before he kneed her in the stomach."ABSORBTION FIELD!"Torock continued. "AGHH!"Dylan yelled as she fell to her knees. Torock's aura turned from Crimson to Crimson-Black. "I'm back!"Torock roared."Rise my friend.Let's finish this."Torock continued. "Yes."Dylan said as she rose. "Wait,she hasn't turned back to normal.She must be filled with too much evil to absorb all of it."Zehsal gasped as she realized what the cause of it was. "No why would she hate 'him'?Goruto asked. "Brother,you know why"Zahsal said. Suddenly Torock dashed at Goruto in a fit of rage. "Galick gun"Goruto shouted as he fired a purple beam. "Absorption Field!"Torock shouted,he then fired a Crimson Galick Gun "Crap,"Goruto muttered as he created a ki shield to protect himself. Torock punched Goruto in the stomach.Then goruto gave him a powerful uppercut,meanwhile Zahsal was struggling against her daughter. "Dylan come to your senses!"She shouted as she slammed Dylan into the ground. "Mom why?"Dylan Said innocently. Zahsal let her guard down. "Honey im s-"She started as Dylan began to choke her,suddenly terror intervened and kicked Dylan in the face. "Weakling"Terror muttered as he dashed towards Dylan. "HAA"Goruto and Torock screamed as they unleashed a barrage of lightning fast blows on each other. Torock punched Goruto into the dirt. "Heheh"Torock laughed as his rival was out of sight. Suddenly Goruto flew up towards Torock and created two energy swords which he attempted to slash Torock,but he easily dodged all of them.Then he grabbed Gorutos neck.Goruto then thrusted his energy swords into Torock's stomach.He created a large energy blast.Torock was breathing heavily after that. "I'm sorry."Goruto muttered as he stood over Torock's motionless body. "HAA"Torock screamed as he unleashed a powerful mouth blast on the unsuspecting Goruto. "NOO!"Goruto screamed as the beam pierced through his left shoulder. "Brother!"Zahsal cried as Goruto was wounded. In anger she dashed at Torock and pummeled the weakened saiyan. "Stop"Goruto muttered "Don't....kill him"he continued. Dylan and Terror traded blows as thunder boomed and the sky turned black,Terror shot a ki blast in Dylans stomach.Torock suddenly absorbed the darkness from Dylan's body.Black lightning flowed over his body. "DIE!!"He screamed as he charged his Ultimate Negative Ultima. "Ultimate Negative Ultima!"he screamed as he fired a massive black beam at Goruto,zahsal and Dylan. "FAMILY ALPHA GALICK GUN!!"Dylan,Zahsal and Goruto screamed as they fired a large purple energy beam. The two attacks locked and struggled against each other,pushing each other back. "HAA"majin Torock shouted as he pushed his beam towards the other saiyans,just as his attack was about to triumph,he was hot by a ki blast by Terror. "NOW!"Goruto screamed as he's family pushed their united attack further/Torock was hit,but he held it off. "AAUGH"Torock screamed. "KAIOKEN"Goruto screamed as his aura flared red,their beam overpowered Torock's and pushed him away. However the attack was weakened and didn't kill him "Weaklings!"Torock cackled evilly."HEHEHE"he laughed maniacally as he charged a large ball of black energy. "No don't!"Goruto screamed as he realized Torock's motive. Goruto rushed towards Torock, and shot ki blasts which seemed to be absorbed by the black energy. 'I'm running out of time!!' He thought, and pulled back his shoulder and landed a blow on Torock. Torock continued laughing, and Goruto realized that the more he was damaged, the more the energy grew. Dylan sadly thought. 'Its over. We are all going to die. Earth's fate is sealed.."Zahsal flew up to her brother, and began to charge an attack. "NO Sister, don't do it!" Goruto cried, and grabbed her arm. "But-" She tried to argue. "No, the more he's hit, the bigger that ball gets!!" Dylan felt like weeping. This was her fault. Her fault that Torock, her Uncle's best friend, was a Majin about to destroy her home. Even Terror looked like he accepted defeat. "He's gonna do it. I never knew he had it in him." Terror sadly chuckled. "Welcome to hell.NEGATIVE HELL BOMBER!"Torock roared as the bomb made its way toward earth. The Earth...everything...seemed to fade.But to everyone's suprise the bomb didn't destroy Earth. "Come my fellow enemies.RID THE UNIVERSE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD!"Torock yelled as the Earth's sky ripped apart. Suddenly Earth's previous villians emerged.But they were different.They were powered up by Torock's attack.Frieza,Cell,Kid Buu,Broly,and more came out of the sky. "We're back."Broly laughed. "That attack was meant to bring the villians back.Next time it will destroy this planet.ATTACK!!!"Torock commanded as the villians attacked the saiyans. "Everyone.I'm going to get help!"Goku said before he used his Instant Transmission. Meanwhile: "So the Earth is under attack again huh?"Vegeta asked. "Yep.Now everyone hold on!"Goku commanded. "Right!"The Z-Fighters said as they transported back to the battlefield. Chapter 5-Battle For Earth As the Z-Fighters arrived, they saw chaos everywhere. Dylan had attacked Kid Buu, and her irritation and rage swelled as the pink menace beat his chest and laughed. "SHUT UP!!!" She screamed, blasting it with a ki blast. It raised its head, and transported itself and slammed her face with its knee. Gasping, she held her mouth only to look up in time to be thrown towards Earth. Blood gushed from her mouth, and her body hit the Earth's surface so hard, a crater formed. Thinking he had won, he landed near the crater and hollered. To his amazement, Dylan crawled out of the crater, holding her left arm. Blood spilled from her arm,legs, and forehead. "You think your done with me?? Yeah right!!" She yelled as she zipped towards it. Her leg kneed it, but it grabbed her and hit her into a nearby cliff wall. "Ptoo." She spit out blood, and looked for him. She looked up, seeing Kid Buu cackling and charging a large ball of energy. Her eyes widened as she realized she couldn't move. No one could help. Torock was attacking Goruto, the best friends may now be worst enemies. Goku attacked Broly, and Krillin with Gohan held their own against Cell. Frieza cackled as he and Yamcha clashed. Tien attacked the Androids, seemingly overwhelming them. Dylan closed her eyes, and braced for the impact. It didn't come. Instead, to her surprise, Vegeta had Kid Buu in a chokehold. "Guess this is our rematch,"he snickered, and went Super Saiyan 2. Dylan shrieked as she pulled herself free of the cliff. She began to transport towards Kid Buu, but Vegeta snarled,"Stay back, dim-witted child. Its mine!" She glared and ignored him. She turned into SuperSaiyan 2, and charged Kid Buu. Her broken arm was a sight. Her fury blinded her pain. She screamed at Vegeta, "Never!! I heard about it!!﻿ Its killed so many, I want to slay it!!" She uppercut it, and slammed it towards Vegeta, who raised both his fists and hit it hard back to the ground. The two Saiyans landed, but it was Dylan who fainted and hit the ground face-first. "What a fool." Vegeta said, and placed her on his shoulder and flew her to safer ground. He returned to finish off Kid Buu. He charged up his Big Bang Attack, and fired it at Kid Buu, who was uncosuis. Zahsal joined Yamcha to fight Frieza. The two were overwhelming him. In his fury, Frieza fired a single blast that went straight into Zahsal's heart. Eyes widened, her lifeless body fell to the ground. Yamcha yelled,"No!!", and slammed his fist against Frieza. They gripped hands, and Frieza used his tail to throw Yamcha far away. Goruto looked up in time to see Zahsal's body fall. "S-Sister?!" He screamed and began to try to catch her body, but Torock grabbed his leg and threw him off. Goruto watched with pain as her body hit the ground, and his fury powered his Super Saiyan powers. Raising his fist, he punched Torock right in his mouth. His savage blows seemed to make Torock's body inhuman. The Saiyans furiously attacked, punches, kicks, and headbutts making the light around them glow even brighter. Vegeta was quick to place Zahsal by Dylan, and returned to the battle. He raised his fist and slammed Broly into a large boulder. "TAKE THIS!!!" he grabbed Broly's leg and did a bicycle kick, sending Broly towards SuperSaiyan3 Goku, who effortlessly kicked him into the sky. "It's too bad for your sister.Frieza's Death Beam must have overwelmed her body.She WILL die."Torock admitted as he shook his head. "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!"Goruto roared at Torock in a big fit of rage. Goruto threw blind punches,which led him to getting kneed in the face. "Now now.I'm only telling the truth."Torock laughed. Yamcha shot a Spirit Ball at Frieza which threw him back a little. "You little runt.Do you not know?Since your former ally,Torock,revived us,he gave us all a power boost.Now I'll tell you that attack would have killed me.But now you can forget it."Frieza explained as he fired multiple Death Beams at Yamcha which missed. Tien was having trouble with Android 14,15,and Super Android 13.Manly Super Android 13 which was coming close to killing him.Gohan and Krillin was holding their own against Cell.But now he has the strength of a Super Saiyan 3. "Gohan,Tien is having some trouble by himself.Do you think you can take him?"Krillin asked. "Yeah don't worry.After all,ever since I had my power unlocked my the Elder Kai,I'm on par with a Super Saiyan 3."Gohan admitted. As Krillin rushed to Tien's side,Gohan began fighting Cell. "This feels like old times doesn't it Gohan?"Cell snickered. Gohan only cracked a smile. "KAKAROT!"Broly roared as he kicked Goku into the ground. "I don't understand.He's beating Kakarot!"Vegeta gasped. "Brother?"Terror questioned. "What?"Broly gasped. But before Terror said anything,Broly rushed after Terror with a hatred in his eyes almost as worse as his hate for Goku. "HAAA!!!"Both Terror and Broly roared as they clashed. Terror had little trouble with his brother.His brother was not a skilled fighter and threw blind punches,suddenly Broly fired an Omega Eraser which heavily damaged Terror.He was breathing heavily and bleeding.Broly then viciously pummeled him.He started chocking Terror in a blind rage. "DIE!"Goruto shouted as he kicked Broly in the stomach four times and saved Terror. Broly dashed at him and threw blind punches.Goruto countered all of them and threw Broly to the ground. "Galick Gun"He roared as he fired a purple beam. Broly was hit and sent flying.Goruto teleported behind him and kicked him in the air,he rapidly punched Broly and punched him hard in the mouth.Meanwhile Gohan traded blows with Cell.Gohan punched Cell in the face ,but Cell kicked him in the face. "DIE!"Cell shouted as he created seven cell juniors. "Gohan!"They laughed as they dashed towards him,the first one rapidly punched him in the stomach and sent him flying,the second teleported behind him and kicked him to the ground,then the third grabbed Gohan and created an explosive wave which wounded Gohan. "CRAP!"Yamcha shouted as the Cell jr's.flew towards the Z-fighters and ganged up on them. "No,this wasn't supposed to happen!"Vegeta shouted as he was pummeled. "Hehehehe"Buu laughed. Suddenly he absorbed a Cell junior and gained tremendouse power Buu effortlessly thrashed around Goku. "Goku,we must use the spirit bomb!"Goruto screamed. "Yeah!"Goku replied as he lifted his hands in the sky Goruto did the same,Buu instantly towards them,but Krillin manged to hold him off. "Hurry"he screamed as Buu beat him around. After collecting energy from the Earth.Goku and Goruto combined their bombs. "Saiyan Spirit Bomb!"They shouted,as they combined their Spirit Bombs and threw it at Buu. Buu was instantly disintegrated,the attack created a gigantic explosion that destroyed the Cell juniors.Torock got up and grabbed Cell and Frieza and teleported towards Broly. "Absorbption Field"He screamed,as he absorbed all of Cell's,Freiza's and Broly's darkness. "HAA!!!!!!"He screamed as his muscles grew,his aura turned red,with black lightning,and his hair,became black and his eyes became pupiless and white,he was the Saiyan of Death. "I AM THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR!!!!!!"Torock exploded. The evil androids,Bojack and his crew,the evil Saiyans,and all of the remaining villians looked in awe as Cell,Frieza and Broly went back to attacking their enemies. "Now where were we?"Broly asked as he attacked Terror. He punched Terror with more accuracy than before.Terror kicked at Broly but was countered. "Cell...like before I will destroy you."Gohan admitted. "We'll see."Cell laughed. "KAMEHAMEHA!"Both of them yelled. "DEATH BALL!!!"Frieza yelled as he fired his attack at Goku and Vegeta multiple times. But before they knew it,a pink blob formed around Frieza. "WHAT!"Frieza yelled. It turns out Kid Buu had survived.Now he was tall like his Super Buu form.He looked like Frieza in some ways.But Buu didn't stop there.He had part of the Cell junior he absorbed inside him and hybridized himself.He was part Buu,Cell(Cell Junior counts as Cell),and part frieza "Hmm.Pink,green(the new Cell jr's were green)and white isn't a good combo.But it'll do!"Buu laughed. Dylan slowly regained consiousness. She saw her mother's bleeding body in front of her. "N-No...mom!!!" Dylan stood and screamed. Her hair turned golden and longer, her eyes went bright green. "YOU WILL PAY!!!!" She screamed and charged the Saiyan of Death. She grabbed his head and kneed his stomach. However, he wasn't even hurt that bad. Dylan raised her fists and slammed him to the ground. She slowly descended and fell to her knees. 'I can't move....Out of energy....Guess I couldn't revenge you Mother...Forgive me...I'm going to join you...' Torock approached the exhausted girl. He raised his hand and smirked. "Prepare to DIE!!!" He yelled as he struck down. The blast hit her, killing her instantly. "Nooo Dylan!!!" Goruto screamed in horror. He roared in fury as he attacked Torock. Goku couldn't believe his eyes. She was dead. He thought to himself, 'When this is done, if Earth is safe, I'll go after the Dragon Balls and bring you both back. Farewell for now.' He joined Vegeta and they continued to fight Buu. "It was her evil that brought me into this world...It was also her evil that killed her."Torock admitted as he put his fingers on her open eyelids and closed the girls eyes. Goruto was crying by then.He tried attacking Torock.But to no avail,he was hit back everytime he tried to hit him. "You were such a good warrior.Where did that go?"Torock laughed. "I can't fight back.I just can't..."Goruto cried. "Of course you can't.You let your emotions get in the way."Torock admitted. "Wait.Vegeta remember when we fused" "Yes.I do.We killed Janemba with the Soul Punisher or the Stardust Breaker attack."Vegeta responded. "It cleansed that demon of the evil.Maybe we could do that again."Goku said as they began to fuse. "FU-SION-HA!"They said as they fused. "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta.I am Gogeta!"Said the new Saiyan Gogeta. "Hurry use the attack!Even your power is out matched by his!"Goruto yelled while Torock was stomping his gut. "SOUL PUNISHER!!!"Gogeta yelled as the demon from Torock was erased. Torock slowly got up. "What happened?"He asked. "We'll explain later because now we have villians to fight."Gogeta yelled. "Oh no...I did this...didn't I?"Torock asked as he saw Dylan and Zahsal's dead body."I'm sorry Goruto I didn't mean to do this."Torock continued. Goruto was shaking with anger,his eyes were white,he was sweating,suddenly Buu appeared in front on Torock.He wrapped around Torock and absorbed him. "Grrrrr.......grrrrrrr.grrrrrrr...AAUGH!!!"Goruto screamed as his anger exploded and his power sky rocketed,he viciously attacked Buu with all he had. Buu was too strong and countered every move,he grabbed Goruto and kneed him in the back and threw him to the ground. "Hehehe..."The evil majin laughed as he walked towards Gogeta. Gogeta dashed at him and rapidly punched him,then he teleported behind him "Big Bang Kamehameha!!!"He roared as he fired a energy wave. Buu reformed and pummeled Gogeta,suddenly,Buu started choking.Torock punched through his stomach and escaped,exhausted,Torock was weakend and Buu prepared to kill him.Suddenly Goruto jumped on him and bear hugged him,he started absorbing his energy,and he flew high in the air. "NEO EXPLOSIVE WAVE"He roared as he his energy exploded and created a massive explosion,killing Buu and himself... Meanwhile in Other World... Dylan and Zahsal were watching the fight from Other World. "Dylan? Zahsal?" A man's voice said from behind them. "Raasz??" Zahsal said, tears in her eyes. Dyaln's mother embraced the Saiyan, and the man turned his attention to Dylan. "My daughter...Come.." He whispered, and hugged her tightly. Startled, she looked up at him. "Dylan, this is your REAL father, Raasz.. We met when I was around your age, we were sent to the same planet. However, he was slain by Buu, trying to protect me..And I was pregnant with you at the time. When he died, I escaped Buu and came to Earth to start a new life." Zahsal said, and hugged Dylan. "Wh-Why didn't you tell me? And why did you marry Ben? Is Bryan even my real brother?? Is he the reason I wanted to kill Buu??" Dylan asked, but Raasz just smiled. Raasz smile turned into a frown, as he watched his brethren fight the villians with little success. Gogeta helped Gohan overwhelm Cell finally killing him.Terror and Broly continued their fight, blind punches slashing the air. "TAKE THIS!!" Terror screamed at the top of his lungs, and blasted a Omega Blazer that killed Broly. "Heh heh, farewell, Brother." Terror laughed before being hit in the back by Torock. "What the hell?!" Terror growled, but Torock shrugged and said, "I forgot your on our side." They continued to fight, not knowing Dylan, Goruto, Zahsal, and Raasz watched them anxiously from Other World. Gogeta heard a whisper in his ear. 'Gogeta, when you guys win, you must find the Dragon Balls and bring my family back. Raasz, my father, Zahsal my mother, Goruto, my uncle, and myself, Dylan." Don't worry"Gogeta muttered,suddenly a small piece of Cell appeared and regenerated. "Gohan"He said and dashed towards Gohan,he then absorbed him,gaining colossal power,he turned to Gogeta and charged a Solar Kamehameha. "Solar Kamehameha!!!"Cell fired. "Big Bang Kamehameha!!!"Gogeta shouted and fired a beam,the beams pushed each other back. "Gogeta,try harder!"Goruto said in other world. "AAUGH.......GRR!"Gogeta grunted as his beam pushed Cells back.Wounding cell. "Fool..."He roared as his power increased. "Every time I'm near death,my power increases."He said,he then evenly fought Cell. "Special Beam Cannon!"Cell roared as he fired a blast that pierced through Gogeta's shoulder. In anger,Gogeta turned Super Saiyan 2,he then beat cell around,just as he was about to finish Cell,he diffused. "Hehehe..."Cell laughed as he got up,Cell battered Vegeta. "CRIMSON ULTIMA!!!"Torock fired at Cell. The attack sent Cell flying. "Thanks."Vegeta muttered. "No problem."Torock responded as he charged toward Cell and pounded him. "ROARRR!"Yelled the monster known as Hirrudegan. "Hmmm...."Cell muttered as he used his Instant Transmission. Cell appeared behind the dragon and sunk his tail into his back. "ROARRRRR!"Hirrudegan roared in pain. In only a few seconds the mighty dragon was absorbed and Cell started to grow. "HAAAAA!"Cell yelled as his body grew and soon he was Hirrudegan's height but not only that he had changed into a savage monster. His tail had a sharp spike at the end.His head carpace curved into a two spikes.His eyes went blank and his teeth grew sharp. "No.."Goku thought. "I can feel his power from here!"Dylan yelled. "That gives me an idea...You aren't the only one who can grow into a giant."Torock said as he made a energy ball. "Terror.Join me in this fight!"Torock yelled to Terror. "Let us kill this bug...together."Terror muttered. "ENERGY BALL MIX!!!"Torock roared. Suddenly both his and Terror's eyes went blank.Their Saiyan armor grew with them as they became Great Apes.Torock was a giant red haired ape with Electric Ki aura that instantly destroyed the mountains around them.Terror became a giant black haired ape with Electric Ki aura that also destroyed the mountains around them. "LET'S FINISH THIS.TERROR DID YOU SEE THE FUSION DANCE THEY PERFORMED?"Torock asked. "YES I WAS TAUGHT THAT MOVE BY A SPECIES OF ALIENS."Terror responded. "LET'S USE IT.IT WILL BOOST OUR POWER GREATLY!"Torock commanded. "I DON'T LIKE THE LOOK OF THE MOVE...BUT IF IT WILL HELP THEN SO BE IT!"Terror responded. "FU-SION-HA!"They yelled. A giant light,that even Dylan and her family could see from the other world,shook the universe. "I AM NEITHER TOROCK NOR TERROR.I AM TERROCK!"The monster roared as he easily dominated Cell. Chapter 6-It's Over As the brutal fight came to its end, the Z-Fighters and remaining Saiyans collected their friends and foes bodies. The foes bodies they burned. The friends, they placed in a capsule to prevent the bodies from decaying. Goku sniffled as he lifted Zahsal and placed her in one. Vegeta grimly placed Dylan in a capsule right by her mother's. They returned home, eager to see their loved ones, everyone crying as they embraced. Of course, Vegeta kept a straight face as he watched his little son try to hug him. "You fool. Dry those useless tears. I'm still alive aren't I? Now be a man and suck it up." However, Trunks continued to cry and said,"But Daddy, you almost died!" Goku quietly hugged his sons and Chi-Chi. Tears filled their eyes and after the tearful reunion, the Z-Fighters and reamining Saiyans told their families their plans. They would search Earth for the Dragon Balls and bring Dylan and her family back to life. This also meant her long-lost father, Raasz. "Bulma, we'll need that Dragon Radar please." Goku said, and Bulma nodded and scurried inside to get it. " Who wants to join Torock, Vegeta, and myself for the Dragon Balls?" Gohan bravely stood by his father, and little Goten eagerly followed his father and brother, and Trunks too. The Z-Fighters agreed to help, and they all zipped off to the search. Meanwhile in the Other World..... "Mom, their beginning the search. How long do you think it'll take for them to find them?" Dylan asked impatiently, and watched her mother think. "Maybe a year until we're brought back to life. We should talk to King Yemma, to see if we can train with King Kai. What do you think?" Goruto, Dylan,Zahsal, and Raasz began the long journey to the King Kai. A few days later, they finally arrived. Dylan look﻿ed unimpressed at the diminutive planet, but joined her family in the jump. Only Dylan was slammed face-first into the planet, not used to the gravity. King Kai came out and laughed at the poor child. "Please, do stand." he teased, and yanked her up. "Man whats wrong with this planet?" She said, struggling to stand. King Kia explained, and soon they began the training. Dylan chased after Bubbles, getting so furious she wanted to blast the monkey. She realized a better solution, and floated up, able to withstand the gravity. Spotting the monkey, she zipped in and grabbed him. "YESS!!!" She cried happily, and the real training began. "Haa!!" Zahsal and Raasz cried in unision, slamming a ki blast at each other. "C'mon, keep going Dylan!" Goruto teased, as he effortlessly blocked her punches and kicks. Meanwhile back on Earth..... "Terror..."Torock said as he looked at him. "Don't worry...I'll help."Terror said as he kept looking outside."But there's something...I don't know wrong.I feel as if the villians are still alive.But all as one."Terror continued. "Alright guys lets get going for the Dragonballs."Goku announced. The Saiyans flew into the sky,determined to find the Dragonballs and bring back Goruto and his family. "Torock."Terror said telepathicly to Torock. "Yeah?"Torock responded. "I don't want to scare the others.There is someone out there.Someone more powerful than any of us.Even as us fused."Terror admitted. "Who?"Torock asked. "A tuffle android.It was known as,Hatchiyak."Terror explained. "I didn't see the creature when I brought them back to life."Torock responded. "That's because it probably hid.Now it has absorbed the dead villians hate for us."Terror continued. "How do you know?"Torock asked. "I can since the evil."Terror answered. "When the time comes.We will have to tell the rest of them."Torock told Terror. "Until then."Terror said as they stopped communicating. Torock worriedly stared ahead, and the Z-Fighters seperated, Krillin and Gohan, Goten and Trunks, Vegeta and Goku, Torock and Terror, and finally Tien and Yamcha. All spilt up, ready to find those DragonBalls. "Yo Vegeta, what does the Dragon Radar say so far." Goku asked, watching the skys and ground. Vegeta looked at it and said, "Seems a Dragon Ball is close by. According to this contraption, its directly underneath that rubble." He pointed at a vast heap of rocks, and the two Saiyans landed. "Guess we start digging." Goku pleasantly said, and together, they began to clear away the rock. "What are you doing?" A small child said, her chubby cheeks filled with candy. "Go away." Was all Vegeta said. "Your after my dragonball!" She let out an ear-piercing shriek, and launched herself at Vegeta. "What the hell?!" He yelled, and slapped the child away. "Ve-Vegeta she's just a toddler!" Goku said, and handed candy to the little girl. "Hey sweetie, we really need that dragon ball. Our dear friends were killed, and we want to bring them back. Please, can we have it?" The girl thought quietly, and said, "Okey dokey!" Strangely her hands turned into drills and she destroyed all the rock surrounding the ball. "Here you go!" She smiled and placed it in Goku's hand. Vegeta's mouth was wide open, and Goku laughed. As they flew off to find their friends, the child transformed into his real self: Hatchiyak. "Haahahahaha. My plan's going great. Now to eat that candy. It said, and flew off to the next Dragon Ball... "Since my revival,I have gained all of the villians powers.This new shape-shifting power will help my plan by far..."Hatchiyak thought to himself."Not to mention this new color of my skin."Hatchiyak continued as he looked as his new black skin and red knuckles. He smiled wickedly and flew off ready for the next encounter. Tien and Yamcha found the Dragon Ball near a large volcano. "This doesn't look to safe." Yamcha said, worried, but Tien said," Quit being a baby and lets go." As they trekked up the steep volcano side, a gigantic serpent hissed at them. It screamed, "How dare you?! Why have you come to my home?? Leave at once!!" The serpent screamed louder. Chapter 7-How Dare You As the Serpent screamed in fury, Yamcha lunged at it, and yelled, "SO-KI-DAN!!" A large orb was fired at it, and the Seprent, surprisingly moved out of the way. "Leave at once before I gobble your souls!!" It screamed louder, and Tien deicded to blind it momentarily and told Yamcha the plan. " Ok you're gonna race in and snatch the Dragon Ball when I use Solar Flare. Then as soon as you have it, we'll take off!" They seperated, and Tien flew right up into the snake's horrific face, which had entrails from previous victims between its deadly fangs. "SOLAR FLARE!!" He screamed, and a piercing light blinded the Serpent. "How dare you blind me! Wait- I can still hear you!!" It heard Yamcha grab the precious Dragon Ball from it's clutch of eggs. It snapped its jaws at him, barely grazing Yamcha's boot. "Holy snapples!!" He shrieked, and Tien and Yamcha made a break for it. "Yo Goku, everybody, we found the second Dragon Ball. Tien out." Goten impatiently dug through mounds of dirt. "Hey G-Goten. I don't think thats dirt." Trunks stammered, and pointed to a large cowlike creature. It turned to face them, and said,"Why are you here? And why, Little One, are you digging through my manure?" Goten freaked out and jumped into a large pool of water, only to realize it was the creature's urine. "GROSS GROSS GROSS!!!" He screamed, frantically swatting at himself. "Um, Miss, we are here to find the Dragon Ball. May we please have it?" Trunks said politely. She thought for a moment, and her gentle eyes looked over the drenched Goten. Her large tongue licked Goten clean, and she placed the DragonBall in Trunks hand. "Please, make sure your friend stays out of someone else's toilet." With that she ambled away, greeted by Hatchiyak. "Oh dear, little one, please don't hurt them." She pleaded, but the evil android raised its hand and killed her. With a dying breath, she screamed, "May The Z-Fighters rip you limb from limb!!" Meanwhile in the Other World.... Goruto and Raasz, unblinking, stared at one another. One second, they were grinning at one another. The next, they disappeared, and only sounds were emitting from their sparring match. The relaxing female Saiyans watched, giggling and soon, someone cried out to King Kai... the scream was from Goruto's wife, who was giving birth to Toma, his daughter. Goruto immediately stopped, and raced to King Kai. "Whats wrong K.Kai?? Is it her? Is my daughter bron?" KING Kai rose a hand and silenced him. 'Please, I'm trying to see if it was a successful birth or not." he meerly said, and turned away from Goruto... ﻿"Yes"king Kai said,the daughter was a healthy girl. Goruto was almost crying from happiness.Raasz put his hand on Goruto's shoulder "Congrats,may she be a strong warrior"Raasz said. "Shes so cute"Dylan said. Meanwhile.. Krillin flew towards a cave. "This is it"he said walking inside,suddenly he heard a noise,he saw a skeleton. "EEGH"he screeched as he jumped up,suddenly a dragon whacked him with him tail. "LEAVE AT ONCE"the dragon said,guarding a pile of gold,including the dragon ball. "Sorry dragon but your toast"Krillin said as he charged a kamehameha. "DIE"the dragon screamed as he breathed fire at Krillin. Krillin fired a small kamehameha and blasted through the fire and knocked the dragon into the wall,knocking it out. "Alright,I got it"Krilln muttered as he flew off,meanwhile...Torock and the others were searching for the other DBs. Torock and Terror quietly slipped into the facility containing the fifth Dragon Ball. "Looks easy enough,"Terror growled. "Seems theres those red laser things here." Torock stood and athleticly somersaulted to it. "Got it!" Torock said smugly, and began to go back when a canine android stepped out from a corner. "INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT!!!" It roared, and leaped onto Torock, accidenatly letting go of the DragonBall. "Clumsy idiot." Terror muttered, scooping up the DB and shooting the android. "Was that really so hard?" Terror grinned, and they were leaving when Hatchiyak stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Saiyan monkeys. How about a little playtime?"He grinned, and charged the Sayians. "Watch Out!" Torock grabbed Terror's arm and yanked him out of the way. "We must escape!" Terror said, holding his shoulder where he was hit. Torock nodded and they blasted through the wall, escaping narrowly.Terror and Torock dashed away,suddenly,Hatchiyak teleported in front of Terror and kicked him to the ground. "SAIYAN!"He roared as he slammed Torock to the ground. "Torock,I'll hold him off!"Terror said as he turned into his Dark Saiyan form,he was easily beaten around as Torock made his escape with the DB. Meanwhile Goku was swimming in the ocean looking for the DB,a giant squid slowly swimmed towards him,Goku easily grabbed it's tenracles and threw it away.He found the DB in a cave.Goku dashed out of the water "HUF...HUF"he panted as he reached the surface,finally Vegeta was eying the last DB in a jewelry store. "Crap...I have no money"He muttered,he slowly quickly turned super saiyan and stole the Dragon Ball,safetly concealing his identity. "Really Vegeta? You would steal?" Goku chuckled, but Vegeta glared. "Don't you want Goruto back?" The two Saiyans glared at each other, and continued. Meanwhile in the Other World.... "Wow Mom its been a year already. And the best part is, we're coming back!" Dylan grinned happily, and Zahsal smiled and patted her. King Kai smiled and said "Your progress is flourishing. I am certain you'll all be amazing warriors." As they smiled and looked back down at Earth, they watched their friends summon the mighty Shenron. "MIGHTY SHENRON!WE SUMMON YOU!!!" Goku shouted. The skys went black, and a golden light erupted from the seven DBs. The dragon formed from the light, and he roared. " Make your command, quickly, before I eat you." Vegeta stepped forward and said. " WE WISH TO BRING GORTUO AND HIS SISTER'S FAMILY BACK TO LIFE!!!!" The dragon's red eyes gleamed and roared. "As you wish!" The halos on Goruto and the family disappeared, and excited they immediately set off Home. As they happily zoomed off, Hatchiyak stepped out behind the Z-Fighters... Chapter 8-Finally Alive The family felt their friends power levels, and landed close by. However, Raasz raised his fist and said telepathically. "Wait. There's an evil power level here." Cautiously, they came in sight of their friends, but they saw Hatchiyak standing behind them. "WATCH OUT!!" Goruto cried, and the battle began. Goruto dashed at Hatchiyak and kicked him into the air.Hatchiyak smirked and teleported behind Goruto and kicked him in the back.Torock rushed to help his friend and attempted to punch Hatchiyak, but he effortlessly dodged and punched Torock away. The Saiyans punched and hit so hard their knuckles bled. They didn't and could not afford to lose. Earth was depending on them. Dylan grabbed Hatchiyak and kneed him in his gut, but she was punched hard in the mouth. "Damnit.He's too strong!"Torock admitted as Goku gasped. "Wait.He has a weakness.It takes him 15 seconds to charge his ultimate attack...If we could do the same as last time we could previal."Goku told Torock and Goruto. "So we charge our ultimate attack,eh?"Torock asked. "Yep."Goku replied. "I'll hold him off.Be sure to get in a good shot!"Torock yelled to Goku. Torock punched Hatchiyak but it wasn't affected at all.Even Torock's Crimson Saiyan form wasn't good enough.The others charged their attacks for as long as possible. "HAHHHH!"Vegeta yelled as his muscles pulsed while he charged his Final Flash attack. "TRUE KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAMEEEEEE!"Goku chanted as he charged his Kamehameha wave for as long as possible. Goruto and his whole family charged an Alpha Galik Gun. Torock continued to fight and lose.Terror joined as he couldn't stand not fighting.Terror put Hatchiyak in a headlock. "NOW ATTACK!!!"Terror yelled as everyone fired their attacks. "CRIMSON HOLE CANNON!!!!"Torock roared as he put a seperate shield around Terror and Hatchiyak. The attack launched the ball of energy into space,but Hatchiyak was still pushing the blast back even inside the ball. "Terror let's join them to finish this!"Torock commanded as they descended to the ground with their friends and fired their attacks. "OMEGA BLAZER!"Terror yelled while he blasted his attack. "CRIMSON ULTIMA!"Torock yelled while he fired his attack. Their attacks mixed together and it completly destroyed the shield which all of the attack eradicated Hatchiyak until his cells were blasted into the sun. "It's over."They all said as they hit the ground and rested. Over the year that the Z-Fighters found the Dragonballs,Kelta(Torock's wife) came to Earth with their son.They also went to a tournament which was a decoy in the events of Dragonball Z:Legacy of Torock. "Goruto...I guess this is goodbye for now.Maybe we can fight again some other day."He walked over to Terror."Terror,I hope you will stay good and live on Earth."Torock said as he reached out to shake his hand. Terror simply smiled and shook his hand. ...So goodbye for now guys!"Torock yelled to everyone else as he flew off to live in his new house on Earth with his son and wife. Chapter 9-Lifetime The Saiyans and the Z-Fighters happily lived, no attacks had happened. Dylan was off training her cousin Toma, and they sat on the pier, their feet in the water. "Hey Dylan, who's your hero?" Toma asked, her eyes watching the seagulls as they flew. "My hero? My hero is Vegeta. I am his follower. He should be the King of the remaining Saiyans...He shows a neverending thirst to be better...For that I admire him.Now lets get back to work."﻿ Write the text of your article here! Category:YueHatake Category:Fan Fiction